NIS
by KoG Wolf Blood
Summary: When Gumball is assassinated at Elmore High, the Autopsy shows something startling, something no one would expect from him.
1. Act I

Protilouge

Gumball was sitting, mindlessly in his Algebra 1 [1] class as his teacher began another lecture about exponents. He looked towards the window to the right of him. There was a twinkle on a far building, but he waved it off as the sun playing tricks on him. Suddenly the window cracked.

Darwin, who was sitting to the left of him, was hit with a spray of warm liquid. He called it off as another prank that his brother is doing, at least he did until he heard a loud thump on the tile floor. He looked to see Gumball lying on the ground, blood puddling around his now light pale blue head.

"G-Gumball?" Darwin whispered as he stood. _'No, this can't be real; this has to be some prank. He's going to stand up and the liquid will be ketchup.'_ He bent down to check his pulse. Silence.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" he said shaking his head.

"Darwin, where did Gumball go?" They're teacher called walking over to Darwin, "Oh god. Everyone, class is dismissed." Everyone walked out, pondering what is happening while their teacher called the police department. Darwin rolled Gumball onto his back and saw a look of pure fear in Gumball's dark blue eyes [2].

Demise of Gumball

The paramedics showed up and checked Gumball's pulse, but Darwin already knew he was dead. His dead body was put on a stretcher and covered with a white tarp after a few photos of where he was shot and found.

Darwin was sitting on the back of the Fire Engine when a brown Labrador and a Rottweiler approached him.

"Mr. Watterson, I am Detective Mres, this is Detective Belt [3]. We are from the Naval Investigative Services, and we are here to talk about your brother's—ahem—'demise.' Can we talk?" the Lab said, only to get a nod in response.

"Son, has your brother been acting strangely lately, paranoid almost?" Detective Belt said, again getting a nod. "How so?"

"For the la—last few months he's been disappearing strangely then showing up two or three hours later. In the first two weeks, he was always scratching his left shoulder. He kept on saying it was nothing, but I'm still not convinced." Darwin paused to think, "Can you promise me something, ANYTHING?"

"Yes, Darwin, we can. What is it?" Mres asked, interested.

"I want you to find who killed my brother, and make sure he dies."

"I don—"

"Please, promise me." Darwin pleaded, only to get a nod of, what he assumed, approval.

Autopsy Room Same Day, NIS HQ Elmore, California

"Who's this magnificent young fellow?" Autopsy Officer Mike Jenson asked at a body was carted into the room.

"Gary 'Gumball' Watterson.[4]" Mres said from behind the stretcher. "Killed inside his own school, but what's the most sad part was his brother, who might I add was sitting next to him, was the person who discovered that he was dead."

"Interesting, two bullet holes, but someone just next to him is only dramatized but not killed." Jenson said, "Let's perform a proper Autopsy, said here that he had an agitated shoulder for two consecutive weeks, unlikely, let's see what's inside this magnificent body." He pulled the bloodstained shirt over the head, noticing something on the boys' shoulder left shoulder.

"What's this?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1]Algebra 1 is a class for 9th grade students'; hence everyone is a year older.**

**[2]It fit with the character, plus can you imagine Gumball with blue eyes?**

**[3]This was my fathers rank 7 years ago.**

**[4]No one actually knows Gumball's real name, thus now we have an unofficial-official name.**

**THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BAG ON THE CHARACTERS, JUST TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS AND INTERESTS AT THE TIME.**


	2. Act II

Initiation Undisclosed Location 1:26 PM, Same day

"Good work Jhon, after this initiation, you will officially be a 'Wolf.'" A tall gray wolf said, happy.

"Thanks, but—" Jhon started.

"But?" The wolf turned to face him. The scrawny navy blue cat looked fearful when he turned; obviously he had something on his chest. His midnight blue eyes showed fear themselves, but something was hidden behind them, curiosity maybe?

"Yes, um, why did you have me kill him? I mean there was something obviously bothering you before his death, and now… your happy. Why?" Jhon said, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Personal matters, he was a threat to the 'Wolves', he had to be exterminated. Simple, why would you care?" The wolf narrowed his eyes at the back of Jhon's head, which seemed to sink farther and farther towards the floor.

"No specific reason." Jhon said, not moving his gaze.

"Hmmmm."

What's this? Autopsy Room Naval Investigative Service HQ

"What's this?" Jenson asked as he investigated the left shoulder.

"What's what?" Mres asked, wondering why he would look at the shoulder when it is obviously a head-shot.

"This marking right here, it's a burn. I would need my razor, you see, fur my cover a burn, but there is always a scar underneath it." Mike called, examining the shoulder.

"How'd you find that?"

"The fur here is shorter than the rest of the body, obviously he had been trying to hide the burn prior to his death, but did a bad job of it if his brother noticed." Mike explained, still examining the arm.

"Anyway let's have a look at the head here." He said placing a laser against one bullet hole. The laser showed up against the concrete wall. "A clean shot, the bullet is not lodged in the head, hole on the left side is wider than the right, thus the killer must be using the window for aid. But my question is, where is the bullet?"

Where is the missing bullet? Crime Scene, Elmore High 1:45 PM, Same Day

"Okay do we have to look for the bullet? So he was sitting here and he was shot here." He said looking at the angle of the shot. Hit would have gone through Darwin if the angle was true, but it didn't.

Defeated, he looked down at the puddle of blood in front of his boots. "Hello little fella, how'd you get down there." He pulled on gloves and picked up a silver, mushroomed bullet.

"Gottya."

**Family, you know how they can be **

Undisclosed Location

8:00 AM, Next Day

'_NIS Officials are currently looking into the mysterious death of our own Gary Watterson. He was killed early yesterday afternoon at Elmore High by an unknown assailant. The school is currently closed to ALL students and staff…'_

"Jhon, why are you saddened? You are a Wolf now, what could be the matter?" The gray wolf said from behind a desk, noticing Jhon's sadness.

"The person you made me kill, I knew him. More than you would think."

"Oh?"

"Yah, he i—was my cousin."

Discovery of the Wolfs NIS HQ, Logistics Bay 1 10:00 AM, Same day

"Hey Mike, can you tell us why you had us meet you in the Armory?" Belt said as he got closer to Jenson.

"Sure Barry, the bullet you gave me was fired from a low caliber riffle from 1000 meters away. It was fired from a REMINGTON 1905 riffle sold only two one person in the tri-state area." He said as he punched in a series of words and a profile popped up. A picture was shown at the far left of the screen. The picture was of a navy blue cat with midnight blue eyes. There were two words next to the picture, _Jhon Watterson._


	3. Act III

"Can I call you Jerry, Mr. Watterson?" Mres said inside the living room of a brown two story house.

"Sure, so what was the reason you came here Agent Mres?" Mr. Watterson said.

"I was hoping I could have a talk with your son." Mres asked, seriousness overtaking his voice.

"Jhon? What has he done this time? First, he hangs out with his idiot of a cousin who got killed. Now this? Gah, please continue." Jerry seamed angry, but he quickly calmed.

"I need to ask him a few questions about Gary's death. We have a good reason to believe that Jhon was involved in his death. I also—"

"Who, you think you are to come into my house and TELL me to have my son served up on a silver platter? No, come back with a warrant. Goodbye."

"I think that I am Agent Jonathan Mres, here with a federal warrant, to search the house and your son, now can I please speak with Jhon?" He said pulling a slip of paper out of his left pocket.

"You can go ahead and search his room, but he's not here, he went to go… ummm, god how do kids say it… hang with his friends." Jerry said, reading over the warrant, and then sighing in defeat.

**Autopsy Room**

**NIS HQ**

**Same moment**

"Okay now that we have the fur gone let's see what left your burn—AHHHHH!" Mike yelled as he hit the floor and scooted away. _'No, not that marking again.'_

He stared into the deep burn of a skull and two cross rifles below it. He reached for his phone and quickly dialed Mres' number.

"Mres, when you talk to Jhon, examine his shoulder for a recent burn."

"_What? Why?"_

"Just do it."

**Why did you do it?**

**Jhon Watterson**

**On the way back to his house**

**10 Minutes later**

"Hey Jhon, isn't that the police at your house?" a black lab said, looking at the NIS agent go back to his car with Jhon's rifle. The officer looked around until he spotted Jhon and his friend and stared at them. He broke eye-contact to place the rifle in the passenger seat then began to walk towards them.

"Oh shit." Jhon said as he began running the other way. The officer followed, quickly matching his speed, then overtaking it. He swiftly talked Jhon as he tried to cut across a yard on the corner, and tumbled. Jhon managed to get his feet underneath the officer and push him off, then kicked him as he got up to run again, but stopped and fell as he felt electricity flow through his body from his foot.

"Woo, you got a lot of fight in you. I am Agent Mres from the Naval Investigative Services and you are under arrest on the charges of resisting arrest and assault of an officer. Under the fifth amendment of the US Constitution, you have the right to remain silent, anything that you say can and most likely going to be used in court against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the state of California. Under the seventh amendment you have the right to a trial by jury; only of your words against it can it be revoked." Mres finished saying his Miranda Rights.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes go ahead and say shitty chapter, but you try to be in High-school, College, and always writing at the same tame with a Mid-term needing to be done in the next two days, I am tired as FUCK! Please bare with me, if the chapters seam like shit, bare with me, my chapters will be better after this week. This is really the only thing keeping me awake, and I hope I can sleep.

-Wolf Blood


	4. Act IV

*DING* *DING* *DING*

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Nicole called from the living room. Her eyes were red and the fur on her face was matted and wet. She was a complete mess. Her clothes were dirty and un-aligned, unlike her neat self.

"Ya," she said as she opened the door and saw a man in a white lab coat.

"Hi, I'm Mike Jenson from NIS; I'm the autopsy officer who, ahhem, 'examined', your son. May I come in?" Jenson asked from the porch, getting a nod in response.

"So what do you need?"

"I was wondering two things; can I see your son's room and have you seen this, umm, marking before?" Mike said showing Nicole a picture of the burn.

"Why? I've seen it before but what does that have to do with my son's death?" Nicole was suspicious. Mike sighed and zoomed out on the picture, showing that it was on Gumball's arm.

"What is this about?" Nicole looked away from the picture of her dead son.

"The death blow was a single bullet as you know, but what you don't, even we don't know is why. We have a good reason to believe that your son was involved in a gang. Did you know that this was on his arm?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's the marking of the Wolfs. They're an elite gang who kill whoever gets in their way. Someone must've wanted Gary—" He stopped as his phone rang, "Excuse me."

"_Mike, where are you? Jhon has a burn on his shoulder, it looks like a skull and cross rifles."_

"No one talks to him but me, I'll be there soon."

"Who was that?"

"An agent on the case. We've identified your son's killer; it's your nephew Jhon. He's a Wolf, a new one."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

Mike sighed again as he removed his lab coat and pulled up the left sleeve on his red shirt showing the same burn that Gumball had.

"You're one of them!" Nicole shouted as she stood.

"Was one of them, I'm the only one who got out of the Wolfs and lived." He said as he began walking up the stairs. He entered the brothers' room and immediately looked under the bed. Began looking under the bed and almost instantly found what he was looking for; a small notebook hidden in the bars holding the bed up. He opened it and read the last page:

_The wolves are too deadly for me to stay in. It's too bloody in here, Jhon is happy here but he will see how much of a mistake it was to join. It's my mistake for pressuring him to. For his final phase tomorrow, he needs to kill someone, I don't know who though. Me and Jhon are the two best Snipers, according to the Overlord. Let's hope tomorrow goes well. I want out. I'll tell the cops tomorrow after school._

—_1/22/14_

.

Mike walked into the interrogation room and sat across from Jhon.

"So Jhon, was killing your cousin worth becoming a Wolf?" Mike said. He only had his Red shirt and jeans on.

"How do you know about the Wolfs?"

Mike pulled up his sleeve again, "Because I was one, but I escaped."

"Well Gary's life wasn't worth that of becoming a Wolf." Jhon laughed. Mike snapped his fingers and a man, who was standing in the corner, walked up to Jhon and punched him across the face.

"He he, don't understand my jokes? You'll get them soon enough." Jhon said, leaning back to his original pose. The man walked up and punched him again.

* * *

**A/N:**The picture is Gumball on the autopsy table, not anything else.


End file.
